title undecided
by jtcr
Summary: a new version of one piece occurs right before time skip. after time skip is when the big changes will happen.


Title subject to change

A/n all right a while ago I tried to write a one piece fic, but it didn't work. Now I am going for a second shot. Setting is somewhere on the grand line.

0o0

The crew had just picked up a MERMAID and Sanji was passed out on the deck from a nosebleed that could kill him. The rest of the crew were in a huddle discussing what they should do about the Hachi, whom she wanted them to help save.

0o0

Camie was becoming worried. They had talked for a little while, and the weird blond cook was still out cold. The starfish named Pappugg looked up at her, worried. He tried to console her, but she seemed to be trying to read the lips of the mugiwara crew. Ever since they had heard her say Hachi, they had been in that huddle. Pappugg had to admit to himself that he was beginning to become a little worried as well. It only intensified however when the group turned around each wearing very serious expressions.

As the crew of Monkey D. Luffy grew closer, Camie became more worried. Finally, after what seemed to be a life time, the crew was standing in front of her, with Luffy in the lead.

"Listen Camie," Nami began slowly, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "We will try to help him however," she added before the girl could celebrate, which confused her, "if this Hachi is who we think he is. Then we won't help him." When Nami said this Camie almost broke down crying, but she knew there was still some hope that they would help.

"Why though? Why wouldn't you help him?" Camie asked, her doubt filling her words, hope leaving her at their looks. She needed to know, because Hachi was always nice and good, so what did he do to tick off some of the most powerful pirates in the world.

"Because he made my navigator cry," Luffy said simply before walking away with the rest of the crew.

0o0

The ship had arrived at the mini island that Hachi was supposed to be on. The straw hats saw a cage hanging in the middle of a bay, covered in ink. Camie squinted at it for a while.

"Hachi," she shouted in joy, waving at the figure. The figure saw her and the ship and was clearly panicking.

"O-o-oi Camie, didn't I tell you not to come for me?" the octo-fish man asked. It was obvious to most of the straw hats that he was trying to talk his way out of them coming over there. The only ones who didn't understand were Camie, Pappugg, Usopp, and chopper.

"Uh, no you didn't." Camie replied slightly confused. "You just went away and never came back. Then I heard that some of the flying fish raiders had captured a fish man by the name of Hachi. So I got some people to help. Look, here they are," Camie said, pointing at the straw hats, but Zoro and Nami both sighed. They each had spent enough time hearing that voice to know it anywhere. Nami walked forward and put her hand on the young mermaid's shoulder. Camie looked up at her confused, and then she saw the expression on the navigator's face and realized that Hachi was indeed the fish man they thought he was. Luffy looked over at Nami and Camie who was about to cry, then issued his orders.

"Franky turn this ship around. We're headed back towards Sabaody, now."

After he was finished, Franky replied to him with a 'super' and went to work on turning the ship around. Camie heard him and gasped with tears in her eyes. She knew that these pirates wouldn't help her friend, so she would have to do it herself. With that thought in mind she waddled/walked forward and jumped over the railing. The whole crew watched her jump over board and looked to Luffy. Luffy was clenching his fists as he tried to make a decision. He finally made up his mind.

"Oi Franky, keep turning the ship around, we're headed back to the fish man island." The crew, with the exception of Nami, widened their eyes in shock at what he said.

"Luffy," Nami said in a voice that left no room for argument, "go save Camie and that fish man." Luffy looked at her in surprise, and saw that she meant what she said. So he nodded to her and stretched his arms out to grab the railing.

"Oi mina, stay here. I'll be back soon." And with that said he launched himself over the side of the ship. He waited till he was directly over the island before:

"GOMU GOMU NO GATTLING GUN!"

With that exclamation he began rapidly punching the island before any of the people there managed to attack. He kept punching until there was nothing left.

0o0

Camie watched from the water as Luffy launched himself into the air and began pulverizing the island, with a strange sense of awe. While she was watching, the rest of the crew simply gasped at his stupidity. Chopper and Usopp were running around, screaming that he was gonna die. Nami didn't do anything but smile slightly at how her captain did as she asked, and saved the fish man and mermaid. He was a pirate with a conscious. Zoro just shrugged, and Sanji went into the kitchen to prepare the meat that his captain would undoubtedly request when this was all over with, muttering something about a stupid captain. Franky did his super pose, and Brooke was trying to find his lower jaw that had separated from his face. And Robin chuckled shrilly, amused by her captain.

While Camie watched, she saw him destroy Hachi's cage. Hachi dove straight into the water and began swimming toward her. When he arrived he came above the water with a grin. Camie being Camie was so happy to see him, she hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Hachi, sniff," Hachi held her closer and patted her back lightly. Then when she was somewhat calmed down, he swam toward the ship and jumped onto the deck. But when he arrived on the deck, a sword was instantly at his neck. Hachi squealed like a little girl at this, and turned his eyes toward the sword's master. It was Roronoa Zoro.

"Put the mermaid down, tako." Zoro said calmly, but his anger was extremely clear. Hachi immediately obliged and put Camie down. Camie was then taken by Nami to the other side of the deck. Hachi looked around and saw that all the straw hats were there, including Luffy and Sanji. Luffy walked over in front of the fish man and crossed his arms.

"Listen here, you damn tako. We're going to give you a boat, and you and Camie are going to get on it and leave. I don't want any arguments, all right. Now beat it," Luffy said all this with a calm voice, but a serious look in his eye. Zoro put his sword back in its sheath, and Luffy pointed to a row boat on the side of the ship. Hachi quickly grabbed Camie from Nami and jumped into the boat. It was lowered down to the sea, and the two were off.

0o0 a/n

Tako means octopus.

Well, I think this is an appropriate place to stop. Next time its Sabaody archipelago, and the meeting of who Luffy is going to get to join his crew.


End file.
